


Reminisce

by Pantherlily



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, critrole rsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Post campaign 1. Possible spoilers. Grog and Keyleth are missing Vax. Super short one shot for CR RSweek.





	Reminisce

Grog is in Zephra visiting Keyleth. The traveling days of Vox Machina may be over, but it doesn’t mean they don’t get to see each other. They are overlooking a cliffside together on the outskirts of town. “’snice.” While aesthetic beauty of scenery is not something that would catch his eye most of the time, even he couldn’t deny how pretty the view is.

Keyleth smiles and nods. She gets to appreciate it everyday and loves coming up to this spot. “It is my favorite place.” A raven, the one that has been visiting her every day, lands on her shoulder.

Grog looks over to the large black bird. “Is…that…?” The question hangs on the air, but the meaning is clear between the two friends.

“I…I don’t know,” the druid admits. “I like to think it is. Maybe someday I will talk to it but I’m not…there yet…”

Grog nods solemnly, turning his gaze back out to the expanding world below. “I miss ‘im y’know. Even if the bastard shaved my beard off.” A rueful smile makes its way to the goliath’s lips at the memories of their prank wars.

Keyleth can’t help but laugh, despite being overwhelmed with emotion. “I do too.” She looks over at the raven, its head cocked and staring back at her, and runs a finger lightly along the head. That earns a caw before the bird flies away. She leans into her taller friend, not only to comfort herself, but him as well.

The goliath leans back, easily but accidentally, toppling the Air Ashari to the ground. “Oh shit! Sorry ‘bout that!” He reaches to catch her as he feels the half elf move away but is too slow to catch her.

More laughter erupts from her, the fall not hurting and knowing Grog didn’t mean any harm. She finds the situation more amusing than anything and she is in need of the distraction. She takes the large hand offered to her and gets back to her feet.

They fall into a comfortable silence after that but soon Grog gets bored. “Is it lunchtime yet?”

“No, but I’m sure we can get you something.” Keyleth smiles at him as they walk back to her village.


End file.
